The Problem with Love
by BlackbAngeL
Summary: Love is not a simple thing... FaithSpike, Post NFA, rated R! I can't say more, just read!


**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own them all. One day, Joss called me, and said, "Marine, we can't do this anymore. We need you on this… do whatever you can"… Oh, wait, no, that was just a dream. So, nope, to my eternal dismay, I don't own anything Btvs or Ats. Life is unfair.

**Author:** BlackbAngeL

**Distribution:** Want, take, have… just tell me where it goes.

**Summary:** Faith/Spike, post NFA, and that's all there is to say.

**Rating:** R, for strongly implied sex, and language… also for the darkish atmosphere, I guess…

**Note:** This is my first Faith/Spike fic ever! Actually, this is also my first time at writing a sexy scene, so, tell me if it sucks. But I had to take a break from WOAS, it was driving me insane. And since flyersfan3588 awoke the F/S shipper that was hidden in me, I decided to give it a try. I needed to write some raw, dark, and slightly twisted love of I wanted to be able to go back to pure, true and eternal without meeting the hugest case of writer's block this earth has ever seen!

(Don't hate me for the bad bangel comment in the first paragraph. I'm talking on Faith's account… and remember I'm a bangel shipper forever!!)

And it's unbeta'd, sorry!!

o o o o o o o

As soon as he entered the club, she knew it was him. Not because of some sort of cosmic bond _à la _Buffy and Angel and all that crap… but because he was the only vampire to ever set foot in that place. The only one foolish enough to come every single night, when all the undead part of the population knew very well it was Slayer territory. Her territory.

Well, the fact that most of the slayers considered him a friend also helped.

The loud music was pounding in her ears, and Faith let the steady rhythm take over her body, fill her senses until the world around her disappeared… no more responsibilities, no more mission, no more loneliness… just her, a dancefloor, and the hungry gazes of men around her, drawn to her like moths to a flame. And a flame she was.

When the music slowed down, she felt his cold hands come to rest on her stomach, and she pressed her back into his chest, never stopping her languorous dance…

It had become a game between the two of them, a sort of tease, a dare… It had all started three months before, soon after he joined in Cleveland. He had ran away from L.A, trying to find a purpose of his own after the destruction of Wolfram and Hart…

_- __Flashback -_

_She was fighting a whole nest of vamps outside the club, throwing kicks and punches with the grace inherent to all the Slayers… He could see she was enjoying herself, that shot of adrenaline, the danger, the fight… He had seen his share of slayers in his long life, one of them closer than she would have liked, two others he could still taste the blood of if he really thought about it… But her… she was different. More brutal, maybe, more feral._

_He watched for a few minutes, until one of the vampires she hadn't seen coming threw himself at her. He jumped, and in matter of seconds, the vamp was dust. Faith got rid of her last opponent, and turn toward him, brushing the dirt away from her shoulders._

"_Spike" she said, annoyed "Still lurking around?"_

"_Nice to see you too, pet" he replied with a sarcastic grin._

_She walked closer to him. He didn't move an inch, standing perfectly still when she put her hand on his arm. She smiled at him, and if he had had a breath, he would probably have lost it when she looked at him right in the eyes, a mischievous and flirty glint in her brown orbs._

"_Need some action?" she asked in a low voice._

"_Depends" he said, his voice equally husky, but unsure of how to react "of the kind of action we're talking about…"_

_She winked at him, almost rubbing her body against his. "You know, those patrols… the fight… it gives me that sort of… itch…"_

_He gulped as she ran her hand up his arm. If it wasn't a blatant invitation, he didn't know what was. And after all, he wasn't the kind of man who would let such an occasion pass._

"_Really… anything I could…do?"_

_She looked at him for a second, that particular glint still in her eyes… and burst out laughing. "In your dreams, Bleach Boy! I don't do vamps, thank you very much… though, I heard about the stamina…" she calmed down, and smiled smugly "I was just teasin'…"_

_He repressed a groan. Of course. Bitch._

"_Well, good thing you said that, I wasn't really looking forward to playing the bloody Good Samaritan again…"_

_She snorted. "Besides, B's sloppy seconds, not really my cup of tea…"_

_He just raised his eyebrows and stared at her, but said nothing._

"_Well, gotta go" she finally told him._

_And she left. He looked at her as she walked away, thinking that playing good Samaritan definitely wouldn't have been a chore._

_- End of flashback –_

It had been like that ever since. Every evening, he would come to the club, and they would play, tease, but never go farther. _"Go away, come here…"_

But this night… this night was different. Why that particular moment, none of them would know. She just knew he wanted her, and he just knew she wanted him. Sometimes, it was that simple. He gripped her waist more tightly, both their bodies slowly swaying to the music, and she locked her arm around his neck.

"Waiting for me, luv'?" he muttered in her ear.

"Maybe…"

And when the music stopped, neither said a word. He grabbed her hand, and led her out of the club.

Faith had never known what love was. It was what fairy tales were made of, and people like her didn't get to know that. It was good for Buffy and Angel, who, as far as she knew, were currently living the American dream somewhere in New Jersey… No, not even with Robin, she'd never known. She was too bruised, too broken, to even recognize it if she was to meet it. The walls around her heart were too high, her soul too cynical…

Her problem with love, was that it didn't love her.

But as Spike pushed her against the wall, and as his lips touched hers, she decided she didn't care. She threw her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and let her body do the rest.

As she felt his hand run all her way up her bare thigh, under her miniskirt, and his mouth on her breast, she lost all sense of reality. The simple contact of his lips and fingertips made her defences fall down, letting her soul bare for him to see… He revelled in the heat coming in waves off her, and soon, their world was reduced to the sound of clothes being ripped off, the feel of skin on skin, and the raw passion of their mating… she moaned senselessly against his mouth, clinging to him for dear life as she lost herself in the throes of ecstasy, digging her fingers in the skin of his neck... she didn't know who she was anymore, who he was, nothing made sense but the small bubble of pleasure they'd built around themselves…

But as their gazes locked, when release finally washed over them, everything came back. And for the first time, the first time in so long she couldn't even remember, she wasn't disappointed when the face of her lover appeared before her eyes. She didn't wish he weren't there, didn't wish he would just leave, and didn't feel guilty for taking pleasure from a man she would never even look twice at, if circumstances were different. For the first time, she wished he would stay. She wished he would hold her and let her be a girl, for once.

But that, she wasn't really ready to feel. The walls she'd let down built back up in a flash, and she pushed away, chastising herself for letting her eyes fall upon his a second longer than she should have, for letting her fingertips graze the skin of his arm one too many times… She put her clothes on quickly, and turned around…

"Well" she said, her voice perfectly controlled "that was one hell of a ride"

He just looked at her, trying to meet her eyes but never managing to.

"Yeah…"

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure…"

She didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence. She turned and walked away, careful not look back despite the urge she felt to go back there and kiss him again. She lit up a cigarette, and disappeared in the darkness of the street.

It took him some time to really come down to earth. To think clearly without craving the touch of her fingers, the contact of her skin…

William the bloody awful poet knew what love was. He'd always thought that his problem with love, what that he loved it a little bit too much. Love… that deliciously painful bullet that pierces straight through your heart, exploding in a zillion tiny shards of metal that slowly spread through your body, like a sweet disease, invading each and every one of your cells until it bathes your very soul.

But only when he watched the Slayer leave, his eyes following the seductive sway of her hips, did he really figure it all out.

The problem with Love, was that you never see it coming.

It shoots you in the back.

o o o o o o o

So? Hate it? Love it?

Please, tell me what you think!! I'm really anxious to have your opinion!!

And, for those of you who read Whispers of a Soul, just a few hours of patience!! I have a really, really busy evening! ;)


End file.
